


Wicked

by allaboutthex



Series: Torn [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men First Class - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Charles Xavier doppleganger/lookalike human, Collars, Degrading Language, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Edging, Erik is in a dark place, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Past Charles/Erik, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Submissive, anti-mutant/Jew references, human hating Magneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik takes a considerable amount of pleasure in breaking those humans he loathes and despises. All is good until he finds a human that shares the face of the man he has tried to forget. When things go sour a darker side of Erik emerges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st time writing an X-fandom smut fic so please don't be too hard on me. I wrote this based on this prompt request http://xmenkink.livejournal.com/1292.html?thread=2572#t2572

Wicked

The smoke filled bar set the tone for the night as Erik sat upon the bar stool drinking cheap bourbon and taking a long drag from his cigarette. It was one of life’s simple pleasures that he’d often forgone in his quest for superiority, but tonight was about pure indulgence surrounding himself with those in that which he’d despised. For the past week he’d spent his time reaching out to them at their most basic, most primitive level in order to fulfill the insatiable thirst inside of him. This wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, he decided as he sipped on his bourbon once again. At other times he’d been to this place in the past he’d been disgusted by the sheer pathetic nature of the beasts that surrounded him. They sickened him in the darkest of their humanity surrounded by lust and desperation. Each one of them weaker and more pathetic much like the last, but tonight it seemed that they’d come out in the masses to celebrate their victory. They pooled together to embrace their war filled agendas in ridding themselves of the horrible ‘mutant problem’ that the world deemed must be dealt with.

“Mutant problem,” Erik grumbled hearing the news reporter talking about what a madman he was. The whining man talked about how the evil dictator Magneto must be stopped at all costs in his senseless acts of terrorism against humanity.

“Terrorism,” Erik chortled placing his cigarette down on the ashtray amazed at how far from the truth humans spun their words always playing the victim when the bulk of destruction was set at their hands. They spent years whining about the wrong doings against them, yet spent their time destroying that which they could not understand. If only they realized how hypocritical they were in their thirst for genocide and superiority in a war in which they could simply not come out on top of.

“That man’s a monster,” the voice to his left noted with a sneer, “He should be executed once and for all. Sick fucking muties.”

“Muties?” Erik’s brow arched with disdain. He turned to discover a blond haired-man before him dressed in dark slacks and a red polo shirt, “Now wherever would you come up with such a tawdry word to describe true evolution?

“A what?” the man asked behind dark eyes and a deep, confused scowl.

“Tawdry,” Erik repeated, “something you’d know a great deal about given the choice of your wardrobe.”

“My what?” the man asked Erik pursing his thick, full lips in Erik’s direction when Erik realized what an easy mark his companion would be. Yes, he’d be a fun target indeed as distain and contempt filled through Erik’s body. Breaking the blond would be easy and entertaining.

“Never mind,” Erik motioned for the bartender to bring him another drink. He finished off his glass letting the liquid burn down his throat before he set it back down on the counter-top.  Leaning in closer to the man beside him, he spoke up in a thick, curious tone, “So what is your take on the mutant ‘problem’ exactly?”

“They’re freaks,” the man spat back at him in a slur, “Each one of them should be taken out.”

“Taken out?”

“That’s right,” the man nodded drunkenly, “Hitler had it right in the past when he decided to fix the problems, but his mistake was targeting the Jews when he should’ve gone after the damned muties.”

“Is that right?” Erik asked. His fingers angrily clenched around the glass before him when the man smiled. His blue eyes darkened with rage when the man snorted with pride causing him to feel a burst of anger pouring out over his senses. It was then that he made the decision that he’d found his latest mark. Tonight he’d bypass the pure pleasure of dominating the man beside him in favor of destroying him.

“They all should be burned alive,” the man continued on coldly, “charred to a crisp starting with that Magneto guy.”

No longer able to hold the reigns on his self-control Erik’s eyes focused on the man’s throat before him imagining the twisting of the metal he’d undoubtedly wrap around his neck before the night was over. Yes, he’d penetrate him in every way imaginable impaling him with the sheer force of steel right down his throat before he’d finished showing him just how much of a ‘freak’ mutants were. Tonight he’d destroy the ignorant man indeed.

“I think you’re wrong,” another voice caught Erik off guard when he discovered a petite, dark-haired man before him. There was something about the boldness in his voice and about the way his American accent carried the same false bravado that they all presented themselves with. His opinion was unwarranted, yet in true human fashion he’d placed himself into the conversation interrupting Erik before he could manipulate the man beside him to leave for one last eye opening experience about just what mutants were capable of, “Magneto’s got it right. People are fighting to rip away the very existence of mutants. Why wouldn’t they want to defend themselves?”

“They aren’t defending themselves. They’re freaks of nature and…” the blond argued.

“Are they?” the dark-haired man questioned pushing his way up to the bar to stand beside Erik, “What have they done except for existed in a world that loathes and despises them for being born?”

“What are you?” the blond questioned, “Some mutie lover?”

“What if I was?” the man replied in a challenge when the blond beside Erik rose up from the bar stool to snarl at him.

“Then you’re more screwed up than those freaks,” the blond huffed turning away from the bar. His departure left Erik effectively thwarted in his plans to take out the deplorable human beside him. Listening to the blond cursing Erik knew there was a chance to reach him as Erik’s eyes followed the blond staggering towards the front door of the bar.

“You’re wasting your time talking to someone like him,” the other man said as Erik attempted to walk away, “He’s not what you’re looking for tonight.”

“Excuse me?” Erik questioned finally taking a long, hard look at the man who had stepped in on his conversation. It was then that he found himself met by a familiar pair of blue eyes. His breath caught in the back of his throat and his blood ran cold when familiarity and shock overtook him. Staring at the man he realized he’d been caught in the midst of his sadistic game.

“You’re wasting your time with him,” the man enunciated with his deep American accident, “He’s not the good time you’re looking for. Far from it actually.”

“Charles?” Erik blinked back at the man before him unable to comprehend how his longtime friend was able to be standing before him admonishing him for the dark act he’d been prepared to engage in. Something about the way that Charles was looking at him spoke volumes about his disapproval and about the way in which Charles would readily chastise him for his behavior, yet as Charles merely stood before him grinning widely Erik realized something was off.

“Simon,” the man explained offering his hand out to Erik, “The name is Simon.”

“Is that so?” Erik arched a curious brow when he struggled to figure out what kind of game Charles was playing with him. Nodding to the bar stool beside him, he watched as Simon took a seat beside him, “So what brings you here tonight Simon?”

“The same thing that brought you here,” Simon explained signaling for the bartender to bring him both another round, “I’ve seen you here before in the past.”

“Is that right?”

Simon nodded, “I’ve watched you leaving with people every now and then. I’ve even seen you go over to that shit motel next door which says it all.”

“Does it?” Erik questioned weighing out his options as he couldn’t get over the uncanny resemblance between the man beside him and Charles. Although they looked identical there was something about Simon’s posture and his tone that led Erik to realize the man beside him was no Charles Xavier. Dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt and loose fitting jeans Simon was far from prim, educated and proper as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a pack of cigarettes. He extracted one from the box before offering it to Erik.

“Not right now,” Erik waved his hand dismissively when Simon simply shrugged pushing the pack into his pants pocket once again.

“Suit yourself,” Simon shrugged pulling out a lighter and lighting his cigarette, “The truth is that the more I thought about things, the more I realized your system isn’t working for you.”

“Excuse me?” Erik replied realizing that Simon had been speaking up, but he hadn’t been paying attention after he’d taken his time in noting the similarities between Simon and Charles. It was eerily strange, yet fascinating as Simon sat beside Erik as the human representation of the estranged man that Erik had once considered his dear friend.

“Fucking a random stranger is nice, but it’s not just fucking you’re after,” Simon took a drag of his cigarette, “Anyone with eyes can see that’s not why you’re here. You want something more.”

“And just what makes you such an expert?” Erik’s eyes widened with surprise when Simon placed his hand on Erik’s thigh.

“Because I see it in the way you carry yourself. I see it in your eyes that you’re looking to hurt someone—to dominate them in ways that they’re too afraid to ask for even if they pretend they don’t want it. You want them to refuse you. You need them to condemn you before they ultimately submit themselves to you placing themselves at your mercy,” Simon noted before a wide grin carried over his lips, “Magneto.”

“Magneto,” Erik feigned innocence at Simon’s words. Looking down to the fingers curled around his thigh, Erik sat up straighter awaiting Simon’s next move when the petite man beside him pushed his hand up over Erik’s inner thigh, “Why would you say such a thing?”

“The idiot that was here earlier couldn’t see what was beside him, but I see it clearly,” Simon leaned in closer to him, “I know what you are and what you want.”

“Just what are you going to do about it?” Erik moved in so that his lips were hovering over Simon’s wondering where they were about to go with this game of cat and mouse with one another.

“First I’m going to let you pay for my drink and then I’m going to let you take me to that shitty motel you’re staying at over there where you’re going to let me suck your cock,” Simon stated with the same sugary sweet smile behind his flirty blue eyes.

The words falling from his lips felt so ‘wicked’ and ‘rehearsed’ yet everything Erik had once imagined he’d want from Charles when he shifted in his seat. He leaned in closer to Simon and spoke up with more determination behind his voice.

“Now why would I want to do that?” Erik challenged feigning an air of disinterest.

“Because I’m really good at sucking cock,” Simon’s fingers pushed up over Erik’s thigh, centering in over his bulge. Simon licked his lips and smirked squeezing his fingers over Erik’s body until he abruptly released Erik opting instead to face forward reaching for his glass again. He raised it to his lips sipping the bourbon until the glass was empty. Without another word Simon got up from the bar stool and moved over to the entrance to the bar.

“Hey,” the bartender questioned taking Erik’s focus off of Simon, “are you going to pay for this?”

“Not nearly as much as he is,” Erik mouthed to himself. He pulled a few dollars out of his pocket not bothering to give the bartender another thought now that he’d found his new target for the night. With blue eyes honed in on Simon, Erik moved fluidly through the crowd imagining the ways he’d show Simon what it was like to be powerless, to squirm and beg with Erik asserting his dominance in ways that Charles Xavier would truly never approve of.

Walking out into the night Erik realized it had started raining. The storm was raging out of control when Simon stood beside a lamp post puffing on his cigarette. With each step Erik made it excited him and caused him to question just what he would do with dear Simon. His hair was drenched by the rain up soaking up the environment when Erik closed the distance between them.

“You got a room?” Simon questioned lazily.

“I do,” Erik nodded.

“Then lead the way,” Simon suggested stepping aside in order to follow Erik to his room. Saying nothing Erik moved through the night hearing the sound of thunder and lightning overhead until he stood outside of his hotel room pondering a very different scenario than the one he’d originally intended upon with his victim of the night.

“You know it’s probably not too smart to be a creature of habit,” Simon’s voice roused from behind as Erik pushed the door open.

“I’m far from being a creature of habit,” Erik laughed lightly stepping aside and allowed Simon access to the room before him. He hesitated unable to refrain from watching the beautiful man before him looking so much like a man he’d once loved and longed for, yet with their ideals separating them Erik knew he’d never be able to find his way back to that kind of relationship with Charles. Instead he would simply revel in his misery alone and broken filling the void with those less than worthy until one day he’d found another reason to move on.

“See now that’s where I think you’re wrong,” Simon’s voice sneered when Erik looked up to discover the man before him holding a gun on him, “Give me your wallet and your keys.”

“My, my, my…” Erik’s blue eyes widened with surprise watching Simon wave the gun at him, “you are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Give it to me!” Simon snarled his face twisted with rage and contempt when he waved the gun around once again, “Don’t make me call the police because I will.”

“Will you?” Erik waved his hand in the air using his powers to bring the door behind him to a close. It slammed shut taking Simon by surprise when Erik manipulated the lock into twisting into an upright position effectively keeping Simon within the walls of the hotel room without a second thought.

“I mean it,” Simon snarled, “I’ll fucking shoot you.”

“Go ahead,” Erik taunted moving forward to bridge the distance between them, “See how that works for you…Simon.”

“Don’t tempt me because I swear I’ll…” Simon’s hands were shaky when Erik’s smirk expanded at the delicious scenario presented to him.

“You’ll what?” Erik mused reaching up to unbutton his shirt when eagerness spiked through his veins, “Shoot? Go ahead because I’m not giving you my wallet.”

“Look I know what you are and if you don’t give me what I want I’ll call the police and…” Simon’s voice stammered with hands shaking as Erik simply discarded his shirt. He lowered his hands down to his sides noticing Simon was visibly shaken in the moment.

“I believe the arrangement we made was that I pay for your drink and you,” Erik smirked using his powers to open his belt. Seeing the shock that registered behind Simon’s blue eyes he couldn’t help, but laugh knowing full well that this was nothing like any scenario he and Charles would’ve come to with one another.

“I’m not going to suck your cock. I just want your money you sick fuck!” Simon snarled pushing on the trigger of the gun. He shook and screeched accidentally unloading the bullet from the gun as it sprung through the air directly at Erik. In the blink of an eye Simon watched in horror as the bullet was suspended midair caught up in a moment of stillness just centimeters from Erik’s eyes.

“That’s going to cost you,” Erik waved his hand around in the air watching the horror that carried over Simon’s features when the bullet fell to the ground. A moment later Erik flung the gun out of Simon’s hand before he took a bold step forward, “I hope you’re ready to pay up.”

“Fuck you!” Simon snarled preparing to brush past Erik when Erik waved his hand around in the air. A moment later handcuffs that Erik had left on the dresser came flying forward snapping around Simon’s wrist. In the blink of an eye the boy was flung over the side of the bed face forward and bound to the metal headboard when the second pair of handcuffs Erik had brought with him snapped around Simon’s left hand securely chaining him to the bed. His legs were flopping around wildly, causing laughter to rise in Erik’s throat as Simon shifted and shrieked offering up the same screams Erik had experienced himself in his youth.

“Let me out of here you freak…” Simon shouted with his voice cracking with fear and confusion when he tugged at his wrists. It only caused the handcuffs to dig in deeper when Erik stood beside him watching his unwilling companion twist over the comforter.

“We made a deal,” Erik licked his lips and smirked, “and given that you were so ready to fuck me I think it best in all fairness if I reciprocate the gesture. What do you say?”

“No,” Simon shifted on the bed, hips bouncing over the mattress when Erik moved in beside him. He took a seat beside Simon’s wildly thrusting body, doing his best to contain his laughter and amusement when he wiggled his fingers with just enough movement to twist the edges of the metal foot board into makeshift cuffs surrounding Simon’s ankles and leaving him spread eagle on the bed clothed and confused, “you aren’t going to get away with this you sick fuck. I won’t let you…”

“On the contrary,” Erik smirked widely, “You will and you’ll want it when I decide to fuck you.”

“No,” Simon attempted to twist again, but instead found it a futile fight. He breathed heavily twisting his head up and watching as Erik walked over to the nightstand and opened up the drawer. He pulled out a knife from within allowing it to rise up into the air. Simon stopped moving on the bed, eyes wide with shock when Erik moved the blade around teasing it back and forth, dipping it down dangerously close to Simon’s face before he went to work guiding the blade to slash at Simon’s clothing.

“Please…” Simon’s eyes closed tightly with his body trembling when Erik had shredded his clothing reducing him to a vulnerable pile of flesh quivering before him now that Erik stood above him controlling their exchange. He brought one hand over the front of his pants finding himself rock hard when Simon finally looked up at him once again.

“I believe you promised me something,” Erik noted unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing cock. Bringing his hand up over his shaft he took his time stroking himself knowing full well that the promise of Simon's protests were enough to make him hard and eager. Looking down to Simon’s boxer shorts still in place, Erik used his left hand to manipulate the blade allowing it to tentatively tear at the material. With every careful incision Erik’s breath caught in his throat, his mind caught up in the promise of rapture before he looked to Simon once again, “Are you willing to cooperate or do you need a bit more persuasion?”

“I’ll cooperate,” Simon’s face drained of all color when Erik moved his hand around in the air again. He shifted Simon’s restrains allowing the screeching of metal to turn the boy around giving Erik a glimpse of his beautifully naked body, bound and his for the taking when Erik moved over to the side of the bed. He stood still admiring the beauty before him knowing only too well he’d never be able to do the same with Charles as a moment of regret passed over him.

“You disgust me,” Simon spat up at Erik, his blue eyes filled with disdain.

“Of course I do,” Erik nodded crouching over Simon in order to bring his thighs around the smaller man’s chest to cage him down on the bed. Bringing one hand over his cock Erik began to stroke it, forcing Simon to watch him grow harder, longer and eager.

Simon gulped down, “I’ll fucking bite it off if you force it.”

“No you won’t,” Erik laughed with mild amusement. He stopped stroking himself long enough in favor of reaching out to slap the left side of Simon’s face. It caused the boy to recoil with a whimper, caught up in a moment of surprise before Erik repeated the motion again striking him harder than before, “Will you?”

“Just tempt me,” Simon snarled defiantly when Erik shifted over Simon taking a seat on Simon’s chest. He sat back making himself comfortable as Simon glared up at him. Their eyes connected causing Erik to remember how it had been with Charles. Their intimate moments were so loving and so tender until that moment when Charles had turned his back on Erik in favor of caring for his precious ‘humans’. The memory caused Erik to strike Simon again this time causing blood to pool at the right side of his parted lips.

Defiantly Simon spat up at him and snarled, “Fuck you.”

“Fuck me?” Erik laughed lightly reaching out to run his fingers across the expanse of Simon’s pale, muscular chest. Wordlessly he started to rub his index finger across Simon’s nipple watching the bud respond to the touch. As Simon bit down on his lower lip, Erik continued to rub and stroke his body watching as the bud before him started to constrict. The muted sounds of desire and protest rolled from Simon’s parted lips with each movement causing Erik to continue pinching at the boy’s sensitive flesh until another thought overtook him. Releasing Simon he sat back on the boy’s abdomen waving his hand around in the air in an attempt to open the drawer beside him once again.

“What are you doing?” Simon questioned with eyes widening. His mouth dropped as a silver collar connected to a chain with two distinct clamps on it breezed past his face. It caused him to buck beneath Erik with worry creasing over his brow, “What is that?”

“Relax,” Erik moved off of Simon watching as the boy before him resisted his restraints. However, the more he struggled, the more Erik enjoyed it taking his time in placing the metal collar around the boy’s neck. He wiggled his finger playfully allowing the metal clamp to circle around Simon’s nipple gently scraping over the sensitive flesh. The movement caused Simon to let out an involuntary moan with his body shifting over the blankets until the clamp opened over Simon’s nipple.

“Please,” Simon begged when the clamp bit down into his flesh caging his nipple in a hard, painful bite. It caused Simon to whimper, arching his head back into the blankets when Erik repeated the movement with the other clamp. It  made Simon yelp and moan loudly when Erik stepped forward reaching for the connecting chains and offering up a firm tug.

“Tell me you hate this,” Erik dared tugging again when Simon moaned louder than before.

“You’re disgusting,” Simon spat back curling his fingers into fists when Erik yanked at the chain connected to the clamps once again causing Simon to scream out.

“Good,” Erik licked his lips watching his new toy adjust to their playtime. Simon whimpered and shook overtaken by the combination of pleasure and pain. His thighs shook with his hips rising as Erik focused on the boy’s semi-aroused body before him, “Tell me you’re not enjoying this.”

“Fuck you,” Simon tugged at his restraints again to no avail.

“We’ll get to that eventually,” Erik promised suspending the chain in the air just enough to give Simon a reminder of who was in control. His long, slender fingers pushed over Simon’s abdomen circling and teasing, drawing out each movement until his index finger pushed over the base of Simon’s cock. He brushed his fingertip over it simply watching Simon's stomach rise and fall with his gasps. His face was tormented, but his cock was responding when Erik started circling and pressing into the top of Simon's cock with enough pressure to cause Simon to yelp.

“Tell me you hate this,” Erik dared climbing onto the bed again. This time he perched himself over Simon’s thighs, rubbing and stroking them before he leaned forward to place a kiss over Simon’s abdomen.

“I hate this,” Simon panted writhing beneath Erik when Erik’s lips dipped down skimming over the surface of his body. He kissed the spot just below Simon’s naval watching as goosebumps formed over Simon’s flesh. His abdomen fell inward with his body racked with desire. A whimper erupted in his throat his and breath came out in low, shallow pants when Erik’s kisses traveled lower. Taking the time to place soft, sweeping caresses of his tongue over Simon’s skin Erik watched Simon struggling beneath him. It was enough to cause Simon to tremble and moan growing increasingly aroused when Erik hovered over him.

“Of course you do,” Erik taunted licking a damp, precise line over the patch of skin just above Simon’s cock. His fingers squeezed at Simon's hip circling and pressing before he flicked his tongue over the top of Simon’s body. Crying out Simon threw his head back into the pillows, closing his eyes tightly and refusing to acknowledge Erik’s teasing when Erik’s lips surrounded him. He started assaulting the sensitive tip of Simon’s cock with furious strokes of his tongue and teeth scraping over the warm skin causing him to grow harder and discontent in Erik’s teasing.

“Shit no...I...,” Simon begged crying out when Erik’s tongue worked over the slit on his cock, flicking and determined before his mouth opened wider taking Simon deep into his throat, “Fuck.”

Smiling inwardly Erik continued to deep throat Simon allowing the boy to urgently pump his body up towards Erik wanting and caught up between desire and refusal when Erik’s hands cupped and held Simon’s testicles rolling them around with skilled precision and determination. With each movement he made Simon whimpered growing harder and more eager until Erik pulled back leaving a damp trail of saliva and precum at the darkened head of Simon’s throbbing cock.

“Don’t stop,” Simon pleaded pushing his hips up as Erik smirked widely.

“I’m only beginning,” he promised squeezing at Simon’s testicles again. This time offering up a more forceful tug before the metal ring snapped around them holding them securely in place and preventing Simon from achieving the release he so desperately longed for.

“What are you…?” Simon cried out when Erik’s hand surrounded him once again pumping over his flesh in firm, violent moments meant to serve up pleasure without any kind of release in sight. It caused Simon’s body to grow a darker shade in its desperation, with his balls filled and ready to explode, but much as Erik had planned from the beginning, there was no relief, “God please…”

“No,” Erik released Simon not bothering to release him when his thumb swept over Simon’s tip collecting a drop of precum. He held his thumb up in the air looking at the glistening dampness before he crawled over the bed pushing his thumb into Simon’s protesting mouth.

“Taste how eager you are,” Erik pushed his thumb down further before returning his fingers to Simon’s cock, stroking and taunting him in repeating the process. It caused Simon to grow even hotter, damp and whining before Erik raised his thumb to Simon’s lips again. This time Simon readily accepted the token of Erik’s sucking down on Erik’s fingers in wild desperation.

“Good boy,” Erik approved pushing his index finger into Simon’s mouth pumping again and again until Simon was taking him on of his own accord desperate to make Erik happy enough to release him.

“Now…” Erik pulled back moving off of the bed and circling around to the nightstand, “before we can make you more comfortable, I think it best that we get better acquainted with one another.

“Please,” Simon breathed heavily pushing his chest out when the metal clamps Erik placed over his nipples constricted further making him writhe and twist, “just…”

“You have such a beautiful body Simon. It’s too bad that you have such a wicked mouth,” Erik taunted reaching into the drawer and pulling out a red satin sash. He stepped in closer to Simon opting to wrap the sash around Simon’s eyes watching the horror that carried over Simon’s features when his breath came out in sharp, desperate gasps.

“What are you doing?” Simon questioned whimpering when Erik reached down to pull the remains of Simon’s boxer shorts off of the floor. He balled them up in his fist moving forward to slide the material inside of Simon’s protesting lips.

“Wa..wait,” Simon whimpered behind the fabric. When his words becoming muted and muffled Erik reached for duct tape beside the bed. He tore off a piece wrapping it around Simon’s mouth before stepping back to admire his work.

“You thought you could get the upper hand on me,” Erik laughed praising himself for a job well done when he tightened the clamps around Simon’s nipples causing them to become a dark, crimson shade. The ache they undoubtedly carried with them were enough to cause Erik to lick his lips when his index finger skimmed over the bud watching Simon shake at the contact.

“Very good,” Erik noted reaching into the drawer and pulling out the smooth, metal dildo he’d picked up for such an occasion. He held it in his fingers sliding it around and contemplating the things he’d do with it before his eyes honed in on Simon’s mouth again. Setting the dildo down he refocused his attention on Simon’s cock pumping at his hardened flesh causing him to strain and moan desperate for a release that Erik would undoubtedly deny him. He repeated the process edging Simon bringing him closer and closer denying him the release until finally Erik ceased movement.

“Are you ready to behave?” Erik questioned bringing his fingers over Simon’s cock stroking and squeezing his palm over it when Simon nodded desperately. Smiling Erik pushed his fingers up over Simon’s abdomen, teasing his taut tormented nipples briefly before reaching for the duct tape. He ripped it from Simon’s mouth sparing him no pain or tenderness when he wrenched the fabric from his mouth.

“Suck on this,” Erik ordered reaching for the dildo and sliding it past Simon’s lips. The cool texture seemed to surprise Simon causing him to take pause when Erik shoved it in further.

“Make sure it’s wet or else you won’t enjoy it,” Erik cautioned watching as the dildo fell from Simon’s lips.

“What do you mean I won’t…” Simon questioned horrified as Erik continued to thrust the dildo into Simon’s mouth leaving no mistake about what would soon be happening to him. Wordlessly Simon continued to suck and lick attempting to dampen the metallic textured phallus in his mouth until the moment when Erik extracted it from his lips.

“Good boy,” Erik offered up approvingly. He ran his fingers over Simon’s chest petting and stroking his human pet before manipulating his restraints so that Simon was laid out on the bed with his perky ass up high. His thighs were spread apart and open to reveal the soft, silken flesh when Erik licked his lips. Looking to the dildo in his hand, Erik contemplated his next move knowing full well the cries that would undoubtedly fall from Simon’s lips would surely send him over the edge, yet in thinking about the delicious, tender bud between the full rounded cheeks before him, Erik couldn’t help, but lick his lips once again.

“You look delicious,” Erik announced thinking about all the times when Charles hadn’t invited such a naughty taste, of how he’d been too restrained to invite Erik inside, to taste and tease him in all the ways that Erik knew he’d enjoy. Instead he’d been dismissive, insisting that Erik’s tongue was better left for kissing, for the other things they could do with one another, but his ass—his deliciously perfect ass was off limits holding up a barrier that Erik had longed to break time and time again.

“What are you…?” Simon’s words came to an abrupt ending when Erik’s long, powerful fingers pried apart his flesh revealing the sweet, delectable bud before him. The tight, puckered flesh clenched involuntarily closing Simon off further when Erik found himself elated by the challenge. Saying nothing he leaned forward holding Simon’s cheeks apart as his tongue slid up over the puckered flesh in a long, slow movement. It caused Simon to twist and whimper caught up in sensation when Erik repeated the motion teasing the tiny opening with soft, light flicks. He circled his tongue again and again over the tight ring of muscle listening to the sound of Simon whimpering, crying out and moaning. When Erik circled Simon’s flesh. He dipped his tongue over the opening sliding the tip in the tiny hole simply sliding it around as Simon moaned harder. He began to rock his hips back he became desperate for more stimulation when Erik repeated the process over and over again causing Simon to arch back into his kiss. Shamelessly his hips rotated, body growing more pliable when the muscled flesh began to open revealing a tiny slice of heaven to Erik in its velvet warmth. Sliding his tongue in further, he massaged Simon’s insides delighted in knowing that the boy before him was whimpering and panting, even more desperate for a release when Erik’s palm moved in over his glorious pulsating cock pumping over his flesh again and again until Simon was in tears dampening the silken material that surrounded his beautiful blue eyes.

“Please…” Simon begged shifting back towards Erik needing his mouth, his tongue and his touch, but Erik refused him instead pulling back and wiping at his mouth.

“You’re a dirty boy Simon,” Erik explained reaching for a bottle of lube. He slathered it on the metallic dildo watching as Simon’s opening winked at him. It taunted and teased Erik started to constrict again desperate and needy to fill the void Erik’s tongue had made inside of him. Smiling Erik leaned back on the edge of the bed kneeling behind Simon’s open bottom as he guided the dildo to Simon’s opening. Pushing it forward he guided the tip into Simon just enough to make him moan and cry out, desperately seeking out the fullness when Erik pulled back. He kept the dildo suspended in the air, waiting and ready to torment his new lover when Simon started to cry out in desperation.

“Tell me something…” Erik mused pushing the dildo inside of Simon a bit further before drawing back. He watched as Simon’s hungry hole attempted to swallow the dildo desperate to take it in further, yet Erik pulled it out completely, “Should I simply continue to fuck you like the whore you are or are you willing to cooperate?”

“Never,” Simon snarled letting out a pinched cry when Erik used his powers to push the dildo in further breeching his petite frame with a quick, firm thrust. Simon pushed his hips up higher, his body trembling as the whole length of the dildo slid into the warmth of his tight ass, widening him with its girth while Erik sat idle on the end of the bed.

“Suit yourself,” Erik pushed off of the mattress simply walking across the room and taking a seat in the chair. Once he was comfortable he used his powers to pump the dildo in and out of Simon watching as the boy attempted to twist against the blankets. with each moan Simon pushed forward in an attempt to guide his hips down just enough to build a friction with the fabric, but he was held suspended with ass up in the air simply forced to submit to the dildo fucking his ass. He whined and protested when Erik picked up the frequency pumping the dildo inside of him faster and harder, pushing it deeper while constricting the metal ring around Simon’s cock making it impossible for him to cum. The more he tried to find release, the harder Erik made it watching with delight as Simon whimpered and whined. He was practically drooling in between gasps and cock was dripping and eager for a reprieve that Erik simply hadn’t allowed.

“Had enough?” Erik finally questioned after nearly twenty minutes of torment. He slowly rose up from the bed, making his way over to the bed and touching the top of Simon’s head. His hair was damp with perspiration. His body soaked with desire and longing when Simon’s lips parted desperate for a release.

“I’ll suck your cock,” Simon blurted out in shallow pants opening his mouth. With the blindfold on his eyes, he desperately sought Erik out finding him just out of his reach when Erik pet his cheek stroking it gently.

“My good little pet,” Erik mouthed re-situating himself onto the bed. Getting settled in he released Simon’s left hand from his restraint. He made himself comfortable on the bed, stroking the side of Simon’s face when Simon placed one hand over Erik’s thigh, “If you suck it good enough, then I’ll fuck you as well. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Simon begged dipping down to place a kiss over Erik’s thigh. The movement was rewarded by slide of the dildo deep in Simon’s bottom, pumping slowly in and out of the tight opening.

“Good,” Erik grinned widely positioning Simon’s mouth over his aching cock. With a little push Simon’s lips surrounded him savoring his cock like a man hungry for release, who’d captured a delicious morsel with each lick and tease his tongue made over Erik. Unable to contain himself Erik reached out to squeeze at the back of Simon’s neck causing him to take Erik in deeper and to savor the power of Erik when Simon’s lips suctioned around him.

“That’s it,” Erik pet the back of Simon’s head approvingly allowing the slow pump of Simon over him to fuel his desire, to force him to keep stimulating Simon’s bottom driving the dildo in and out, working over his internal hot spot until Erik found himself immersed in pleasure. He groaned throwing his head back when his fingers buried deep in Simon’s hair pushing him on further, working to claim ownership on his mouth when Simon fought for air. He pulled back desperate to take in a breath when Erik tugged at his hair tightly.

“Keep going,” Erik snarled forcing Simon down around him again. When the vibration of Simon’s tongue carried over him, Erik started to fuck his face, furiously driving his hips up to meet Simon’s movements reveling in his submissive little pet so ready to do anything and everything he desired until that moment when Erik realized he’d been ready for more lessons in Simon’s torment.

“Stop!” Erik snapped tearing Simon’s mouth away from him. He felt Simon’s tongue over his tip, lapping and teasing, but he was firm in his decision. He wrenched Simon’s hair back reveling in the smacking of Simon’s lips when Simon whimpered desperate to continue, “I said stop.”

“But…” Simon pleaded feeling Erik shove him aside when Erik undid Simon’s restraints. He allowed the dildo to slide out from Simon’s bottom leaving him open and ready, devoid of sensation when Erik manipulated the metal away from Simon’s dick along with releasing the nipple clamps and the collar effectively reducing Simon to a confused bundle of nerves and desire on the center of the bed.

“Get out of here,” Erik ordered sliding off of the bed to place a distance between them.

“But…” Simon panted collapsing onto his knees on the bed.

“You said you didn’t want this,” Erik’s lips parted in a wicked smirk, “so leave. I won’t force this.”

“But…” Simon pulled his blindfold down to reveal his desperate blue eyes so needy and filled with want. He licked his lips desperately when he sought out Erik through the room desperate to find him.

“I won’t fuck you unless you want it,” Erik reminded him with a shake of his head, “You were explicitly clear you held no interest, so you are free to go. You can leave this room without any consequence if you choose to do so.”

“And if I don’t,” Simon half questioned licking his lips when his blue eyes gravitated down to Erik’s dick thick and ready to offer up all the pleasures he’d been denied thus far.

“Then I fuck you my way like the dirty cunt you are,” Erik taunted brazenly, “I’ll be able to do as I please without any protest falling from your lips. You’ll be my slave. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Simon agreed readily. He rolled onto his knees beckoning Erik to join him back on the bed, “please…”

“Erik,” Erik decided snapping his fingers at his side, “Call me Erik.”

“Erik please,” Simon begged rising up higher on his knees.

“Come here,” Erik ordered pointing to the floor at his feet, “now.”

Wordlessly Simon shuffled off of the bed preparing to walk over to Erik.

“On your knees,” Erik warned when Simon dropped down to the floor offering up his complete obedience when he knelt before Erik with desperate blue eyes.

“You know what to do,” Erik mouthed watching as Simon rose up on his knees to take Erik into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the head of Erik’s cock eager and doting when Erik’s fingers tangled in Simon’s hair guiding his movements again and again. Smiling Erik forced himself into Simon’s mouth fucking his face until finally Erik shoved him away with a snarl, “On your hands and knees.”

Simon did as instructed facing the opposite direction when Erik licked his lips looking to the body he’d wanted to conquer and destroy from the first moment he’d seen him. Stepping forward Erik raised his foot up bringing his toes over the back of Simon’s head. He nudged it forward coaxing Simon to push his face against the carpet, brushing his cheek against the dirty fabric.

“Use your hands to open yourself up for me,” Erik ordered collecting the lubricant and a condom from the desktop beside the chair. He watched Simon struggle to wiggle his arms around his body pulling his cheeks apart as Erik smiled.

“Good,” Erik approved bringing his foot up underneath Simon’s abdomen using the movement to pull Simon up higher on his knees in a stretch. Simon whimpered making a small sound when Erik’s toes teased over Simon’s body, carefully sliding across his testicles and applying a small amount of pressure. It made Simon shudder and shake still caught up in the hopes for release when Erik grinned. Smiling Erik realized he was in heaven watching Simon pull at the side of his bottom attempting to reveal his hole to Erik.

“My hungry little cock whore,” Erik rubbed his hand over Simon’s back carefully touching his soft skin. He could feel Simon tremble beneath him. He pet Simon’s spine sliding his fingers around to Simon’s bottom, pushing into Simon’s crack and touching his opening before withdrawing his touch. It caused Simon to whimper and moan aching for more stimulation when Erik’s hand came crashing down over Simon’s bottom. He struck him hard slapping the firm muscled cheek before him without restraint.

“Oh…” Simon spit out sliding forward over the carpet. He collapsed on his knees causing Erik to push his foot into Simon’s back holding him down on the floor before allowing him to move.

“Get up!” Erik ordered watching Simon rise up on his knees only to nudge him with his foot again causing Simon to move to the ground again, “Get up!”

Simon obediently repeated the movement pushing himself back into position with his ass held high and his face buried in the carpet once again. Smiling Erik rewarded him with a slap to his bottom followed by another. It caused Simon to tremble, but he stood firm remaining in position until Erik rewarded him with a slick finger inside of his opening. Pushing inward he felt Simon wrap around him enveloping his finger in a warm caress desperate and needy.

“Good boy,” Erik rubbed Simon’s back approvingly taking the time to commend his pet in his obedience. It seemed to please Simon putting him at ease when Erik withdrew from his opening opting to spank Simon again for the sheer thrill of listening to the boy’s cries. Still with slap after increasing slap Simon remained in position taking the brutal force of Erik’s slaps one right after another until finally Erik stopped moving back to take a seat in the chair he’d previously occupied.

“Over here,” Erik ordered watching as Simon crawled across the carpet making his way over to where Erik was seated. He knelt down at Erik’s feet bending down in his subservient position awaiting Erik’s next order.

“Up here,” Erik said firmly snapping his fingers as Simon crawled up onto his knees moving to bring his mouth over Erik’s lap once again.

“No,” Erik squeezed the side of Simon’s face wrenching it up so that their eyes were meeting for a brief moment of instruction, “Sit on my cock.”

“Sit?” Simon repeated with eager blue eyes.

“Sit,” Erik nodded reaching down to stroke his cock, drawing emphasis to its length when Simon stood up ready to oblige. He moved forward bringing his knee onto the cushion outside of Erik’s thigh positioning himself over Erik. He stretched his arms out carefully gripping the back of the chair when he pulled his right leg up to straddle Erik on the other side. Meeting his eyes again Simon began to lower himself carefully moving over Erik’s cock.

“Wait,” Erik reached down between them guiding himself to Simon’s opening before nodding, “continue.”

Saying nothing Simon eased down over Erik letting out a low moan when his eyelashes fluttered to a close. He held his breath biting down on his lower lip as Erik thought about Charles remembering the ways in which he’d loved listening to his moans and to his cries of pleasure, but unlike Charles this boy over him was a human. He was the very thing that Erik had grown to despise even if he shared the face of the man Erik had once loved. With a snarl and a moan Erik reached out to Simon’s hips forcing him down over him in a rough, unrelenting pull. Once he was fully seated Erik watched as Simon gripped the cushion behind him squeezing on it in a moment of adjustment to Erik’s girth.

“Fuck me,” Erik ordered remaining motionless simply allowing Simon to do the work when Simon rose up on his hips sliding almost completely off of Erik. He hesitated meeting Erik’s eyes again until he finally lowered himself allowing Erik access to his body once again.

“Faster,” Erik shouted watching as Simon’s hips picked up the pace sliding up and down over Erik in a more frenzied fashion, “Faster.”

Panting Simon complied to Erik’s request shifting his hips at just the right angle to cause him to moan and shake his body giving itself to Erik completely. With each upward movement Erik found himself reaching for Simon’s hips forcing him down again and again violently pulling Simon onto him, burying himself to the hilt until he forced Simon to stop. Their eyes locked briefly before Erik threw Simon off of his lap, discarding him to the floor once again where he reached out to grip at the back of Simon’s neck. Wordlessly he crawled down to the ground and pushed himself inside of Simon. With a snarl he moved hard and furious losing himself to animal instinct and rage while pushing Simon’s face into the ground. He heard Simon whimper and moan undoubtedly cumming over the carpet, but Erik was far from finished. Instead he pinched his fingers in Simon’s hips pounding into him again and again fucking him raw until Simon began to shudder and shake all over again. Raising his hands in the air, Erik motioned for the collar, clasping it around Simon’s neck and gripping at the chains while thrusting inside of him. He pulled and twisted the chain wrenching Simon’s head back like the animal he was, like the inferior human who’d served as a substitute to Erik’s own object of desire. Smugly he plummeted inside of Simon again and again until finally Erik balls tightened coaxing him to fuck Simon harder, deeper with the collar gripping tighter around his neck barely allowing him the opportunity to breathe. He could hear Simon gasping for breath, could feel his hands gripping on the collar attempting to wrench it open, but despite his pleas Erik continued to fuck him, losing himself to the moment of power and pleasure until finally he came inside of Simon longer and harder than he’d thought possible with the weakened boy beneath him.

“Please Erik,” Simon breathed when Erik collapsed on top of him relishing in the thought of his little pet beneath him. He released the grip the collar had on Simon allowing it to slide to the floor when Simon’s hand stretched out across the carpet in exhaustion.

“Good boy,” Erik whispered pressing teasing the tip of his tongue over the back of Simon’s neck, “You were by far one of the best little fucks. Obedient and delicious to the very end.”

“Erik that was…” Simon panted attempting to bring together thoughts into words.

“Don’t spoil it,” Erik warned covering Simon more completely on the center of the motel room floor. He clasped his hand over Simon’s mouth silencing him in knowing full well that before the night was over he’d find a few other ways to tear the boy to pieces one way or another. For a moment he'd been blinded by the boy's beauty, but now he saw clearly with his mission in mind. Before the night was over he would destroy the boy leaving him an absolutely wreck alone and dreaming of the mutant who had entered into his life and left him ruined for any other human in every way imaginable.

“Just like you did to me Charles,” Erik thought to himself when he reached down to pinch at Simon’s aching ass knowing full well that life as Simon knew it would never be the same again.

 


End file.
